Interfere
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: I watched her grow up, never interfered because of timelines and that." Jack had told the doctor that on Utopia about Rose. But what if it was all a lie? What if it was something more than interfering? Completly AU Jack/Little Rose


**Summary:**

"I watched her grow up, never interfered because of time lines and that." Jack had told the doctor that on Utopia. But, what if it was all a lie? What if it was something more than Interfering?

**Chapter one:**

**Rose**

He walked towards a park. The park was quite and there was hardly anybody in, he then silently made his way to sit on a swing.

He knows he shouldn't be here. But he just wanted to see her for one last time. Maybe he will see her more soon. He didn't have anything to do. So he might as well see her.

Not to talk to her really.

He didn't know she would be here though. In this park. It was close to her home. He would just have to wait and see.

He didn't notice a little girl creeping up behind him and sat on the swing next to him she was looking up and down at him.

"Are you from the Navy?" She asked him.

Jack jumped in surprise and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He then realized that the voice was coming from the swing next to him.

He gave the girl his dashing smile.

This must be the young Rose Tyler.

"Sort of." He replied.

Her face was full excitement and questions.

"Do you like being in the Navy?" She asked.

He chuckled.

If only she knew.

"Yeah. It's fun. You get to do loads of exciting and dangerous stuff." That's half true.

"Will I be able to join?" She asked. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

He gave her a small chuckle.

"It's to dangerous for little girls."

She pouted.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm five." She folded her arms and let the swing push her back and forth gently.

"What's your name?" Jack asked. He already knew the answer to that.

She bit her tongue.

"My mum told me not tell my name to strangers." She mumbled.

Jack smirked. That's what Jackie Tyler would do.

"Don't worry. I'll Promise I won't tell anyone. You and me are going to be great friends in the future."

She looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Really? Are you a time-traveler?"

No wonder why the doctor liked her. She was a quick, intelligent young woman.

He smirked.

"Answer my question first." He said.

"Rose is my name. Rose Marion Tyler. What's your name?" She asked.

Should he tell her his name yet? Should he lie?

His was in a deep concentration about his own name.

How silly.

"You don't even know your own name?" Rose asked curiously.

She was a very curious girl.

"I have a lot of names. My friends use to call me the Face of Boe. You could call me Boe if you like." Now that was true.

"Your name can't be Boe. It sounds like a girl's name. Can I call you 'Jack' instead?" She asked. Thinking of a name to call him.

He chuckled. That was exactly his name.

Well his full name was _**Captain Jack Harkness.**_

"Sure. Though you shall find my proper name in the near future soon little one."

She smiled.

"I like you. You're my new best friend."

He smiled back.

"What happened to your other best friends?" He teased.

She paused for a moment before replying:

"They can still be my friends. Just not my best friend. I have lots of friends. But you're special. There something special about you." She said.

He grinned.

"You're a very special person, Rose Tyler. You shall have a great future ahead of you."

She smiled at him.

"How old are you?" She asked trying not to sound to rude for her new best friend to be offended.

"I'm old enough to be your friend." He smiled.

Truth to be told, he lost count on how old he was. Not that age mattered to him anyway. Age was just a number, and numbers didn't matter to him. He's died so many times that he can't remember how old he was.

She smiled.

"I'm going to be six soon."

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"My birthday is on April 27th-"

"Rose?! Rose, Where are you love? You're not talking to strangers again are you? Come on, we need to go soon." A motherly voice called out.

Jack recognized that voice at once. That voice belonged to the one and only Jackie Tyler.

He suddenly grinned to himself.

"I'm coming mum. Just give me a couple more seconds." The little rose shouted back.

"You best go little one. You shall see me when you're old enough, but for now, forget me until it is time to remember me again. "

Jack gave her a small smile.

"I'll miss you 'Jack.'" She then with a lot of courage gave him a hug before hopping of the swing.

Jack smiled after her. Rose stopped before leaving the park and turned round and gave him a wave.

Jack gave her a wave back and he saw her grin before running towards her mother.

He saw Jackie fussing over rose there for a few seconds before taking her by the hand and walked away from the park.

He could off sworn that he saw Rose look over her shoulder back at him and gave him one last tiny wave before disappearing with her mother.

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? First Captain Jack fanfic. I absolutely love John Barrowman. I think he is amazing guy and I just had to write a story about him for a change.**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**SHF-April xx**


End file.
